


После жизни

by alex_primary



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Линна старалась гнать от себя жужжащий рой мыслей, которые ее чудовищно отвлекали. Она с трудом сражалась, останавливала Сарета заклинанием заморозки и метала в него огненные шары, но ей не хватало холодности. Линна не думала, что ей когда-нибудь придется схлестнуться в схватке с тем, с кем она до этого шла бок о бок, с тем, в кого она успела влюбиться»Пропущенная сцена к главе 9 «Пылающий город»; Сарет — воин.
Relationships: Leanna/Sareth (Heroes of Might and Magic)





	После жизни

«Хвала Эльрату, он цел и невредим», — так подумала Линна и даже шумно выдохнула, едва завидев знакомый силуэт в дверном проеме. Ей показалось, что она просидела во мраке целую вечность, ожидая его в обществе безмолвного каменного изваяния, в прохладе, сырости, вся перепачканная, потому что замарала свои одежды, пока добиралась сюда по потайному лазу. Линна так и не сумела открыть двери — они даже магическому пламени не поддавались, и ей пришлось просто смириться, запастись терпением и исполниться веры. Веры в Сарета. 

Она внимала тишине, внимала шороху влажной земли под мыском сапога, внимала шуму мощных крыльев и ни с чем не сравнимому реву паокая, внимала резким выстрелам баллисты и вновь тишине, гадая, что произошло. И вот натужно заскрипели двери, послышался стук сапог по камню, и на пороге оказался он, Сарет. Она вскочила, едва сдержав восторженный возглас, сделала пару шагов и застыла, точно пораженная заклинанием заморозки, — он ее ослушался. К ней пришел совсем не тот Сарет, которого она так ждала. Он предал ее. Да что там — он предал всех! Всякий может оступиться, но ведь она сказала ему, что делать, а он… Как он мог? Как избранный может носить в себе демона?

— Коли в человеке сидит нечистый, дорогая моя Линна, значит, в нем нашлось для него место, — сказал ей отец Дилан в день их последней встречи.  
— А разве может не найтись место?

Отец Дилан тогда промолчал, едва заметно улыбнулся и задул одну из свечей в святилище.

Ее губы дрогнули, а глаза предательски защипало; ее снедал гнев, и она что-то в сердцах говорила тому, кто некогда был ее спасителем, — проклятый Сарет! Все могло быть по-другому. Все должно было быть по-другому! Но эта тварь, что сидела в нем, оказалась сильнее него. Любопытно, что она ему посулила? Силу? Власть? Любовь? Неужто он настолько слаб, что позарился на подобные дары? Неужто он не понимает, что их возможно обрести и иным способом, и он получил бы их, если пошел бы другой дорогой? 

Она повстречала совсем иного Сарета. Она знала совсем иного Сарета.

— Я… я не позволю тебе пройти. Прости меня! — сказала Линна напоследок, и голос ее дрогнул.

Когда-то, до своего мерзкого преображения, Сарет ей нравился. Она восхищалась его силой и самоотверженностью, особенно тогда, у корабля Менелага, когда он, проигнорировав судовые баллисты, успешно сдерживал натиск десятков черных стражей. Признаться, Линна тогда нафантазировала их общую судьбу после уничтожения Черепа Теней и вечного пленения демонов. Ей отчего-то казалось, что и Сарет думает о том же, но, похоже, она жестоко ошибалась. Зачем тогда он вытащил ее из паучьей ямы?

Линна старалась гнать от себя жужжащий рой мыслей, которые ее чудовищно отвлекали. Она с трудом сражалась, останавливала заклинанием заморозки Сарета и метала в него огненные шары, но ей не хватало холодности. Линна не думала, что ей когда-нибудь придется схлестнуться в схватке с тем, с кем она до этого шла бок о бок, с тем, в кого успела влюбиться. Из-за шквала чувств она не успевала уворачиваться, пропускала удары, забывала вовремя подлечиться, и в конце концов Сарет пронзил ее, всю израненную, мечом насквозь. Отчего-то ей тогда показалось, что ему тоже жаль, хотя, скорее всего, ей просто хотелось утешить себя в конце пути. 

Когда Сарет резким движением выдернул из ее груди оружие, она покачнулась и упала на землю. Мир вокруг сначала расплылся и погас, а после разгорелся со страшной силой — на нее обрушились цвета, сияние, скопище разнообразных шумов и образов, а после ее охватили необычайное спокойствие и легкость. Она оперлась на руки и встала. У ее ног лежало распростертое тело, под которым растекалась алая лужица, а почва жадно пила ее кровь. Перед ней стояли двое: Сарет в демоническом обличье и нагая рогатая девица, которая его совратила, та самая, что сидела в нем и помыкала им. Теперь Линна не только видела ее, но и знала, как ее зовут — Ксана. Но все это казалось ей несущественным, тем, что осталось навечно в прошлом.

— Наконец-то ты не будешь путаться у меня под ногами! — торжествующе заметила суккуб.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что если он поступил так со мной, то никогда не обойдется с тобой так же? — мягко ответила полупрозрачная, истаявшая Линна. — А ты глупее, чем я думала. Хотя, вероятно, вам, демонам, не привыкать к предательствам и убийствам.

Более она не слушала Ксану, она просто выплыла за двери, посмотрела на мягкий пастельный шелк неба и зашагала по той же лестнице, по которой, вероятно, поднимался сюда Сарет, но выше, гораздо выше, чем он, — в объятья вечного покоя.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.
> 
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.


End file.
